1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to channel letters, and more specifically, to profiles used for generating channel letters.
2. Background
Metal rules used in manufacturing channel letters can be flat metal strips that are cut at one or more edges and flanged to provide structural support. However, flat metal rules are limited in their ability to provide neatly finished channel letters as the resulting channel letter can require a cover that wraps over the un-finished edges of the completed channel letter.